User talk:Cheesywhale123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 23:27, July 16, 2011 Hi and Thanks for Joining(: Please go and read the Rules before RPing! Thanks(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Yes, I remember you! Do you want to go on the Warrior cat Wikia chat? I'm already there. xP It's boring, I'm the only cat on that chat. lol ~Chinapro2000~ 15:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Really Moonstorm? Why would you think that? She liked you sense you two were kits in the nursery together! She was just nervous, memories of her parents are coming back to her, when her mom was expecting her, her own father left Rainface with her mother. Her mother then left Rainface alone to be with Rainface's father! That's was why she didn't go to you at first, she was scared out of her mind, that's all. Rainface, a honest warrior 18:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, me and Silver are using our talk pages to talk because the chat won't work for me. So when you get on, you have to post it there saying you've finished. Rainface, a honest warrior 13:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) What is up dude? You never wait for me to come on, and when i'm on, your gone! I never get to see you, please come on some time! Rainface, a honest warrior 14:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Will you ever come on here? I know your on the Warriors wiki chat! Rainface, a honest warrior 02:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Luck wants to know if you will be Bramblekit. A tom. If you can then great. I'm also going to be his sister, Branchkit. kk, later! Rainface, a honest warrior 20:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Image Use I would just like to inform you that all of your images using Warrior Wiki's blanks have been deleted. Those images, a few made for cat's pages, even, are copywritten. Claiming them as your own can land you in prison, or with fines. Please refrain from using them in the future. Rainlegs 00:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Please be careful! Rainface would want you to be safe (on the rp). kk, later. [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 19:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cheesy can Badgerheart be Sorrelshine's mate? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 17:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) chat won't work for me!!! Rainface<3 15:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it shows a pink box, it won't let me message, it won't let me do anything! (not trying to be snappy btw). Rainface<3 16:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well what is it? Rainface<3 16:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) omg, i thought you said you know what to do. Well what do we do? Rainface<3 16:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) gtg, bye. Rainface<3 16:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) back from my nap :DDDD. Rainface<3 17:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) yea get on chat rain is there ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 16:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not allowed on my grandparents' laptop (chat works on that), we have an old laptop that chat works on but the internet isn't working on, and I'm on the desktop cpu that chat doesn't work on, so unfortunately I won't be able to go on chat, but yeah, I'm on. ;) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) MOONY!! ARE U ON?? me and silver are on chat! please come! ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 00:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) scratch what i just said. silver gtg but meh still here ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 00:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry!!!!!! I can't! :( I'm on the ancient desktop cpu that chat doesn't work on, and sadly at the moment I'm not allowed on the only laptop that chat works on AND has internet working. Sorry!! :( Say hi to Rowan for me! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 21:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 21:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry, chat doesn't work on my computer...❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) though i to lazy to go on chat! but fine, if my brain blows up, it your fault. (me like messing around) Rainface<3 23:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) yay ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 14:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) lol i made meh pic lucky elder XDDD ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 14:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Moon.. when you left for dinner, i did like 10 minutes after but I came back before you. XD ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist* Category:Signature 23:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Firestar I heard about what had happened between you and Firestar today, and I heard about the joke. Listen, that joke was not appropriate at all for the wiki. If you continue to talk and 'joke' about stuff like that, you will receive a ban. I don't want to do that, so you need to stop. Thanks, Rainlegs 02:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Omg, you didn't? Well she said you and Luck told her to. Idk...and it's okay. I'm confused and kinda upset myself. :P Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 12:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL, yeah, but it seems like things are back to normal now...well, they are...right? :P Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 23:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol, coolz. Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 17:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ugh..fine but I already said stop. ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist* Category:Signature 21:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can owl be silver's mate? If not, just tell me.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC)